


a work in progress

by towokuwusatsuwu



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Cat/Human Hybrids, Communication, Domestic Fluff, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-23 02:26:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13777707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/towokuwusatsuwu/pseuds/towokuwusatsuwu
Summary: Barnaby has never had a hybrid before and Kotetsu has never had a real home.





	a work in progress

He had been warned, right? Taking in a hybrid was going to be difficult no matter what, and when he had set his mind to taking in an older hybrid, well, that was a different host of problems.

He was well-read on the matter, though, had spent hours reading up on all of the material available to him including what had been given to him by the people at the hybrid shelter. It was rare that anyone qualified to take in an exotic hybrid, but both of them had special circumstances.

Barnaby has money and time and an apartment more than big enough for two people, and he has people in power to vouch for him and plenty of years of community service in his back pocket that prove just how much he cares about hybrids and their safety. He wants to do his best to help if he can, and this is no exception.

Kotetsu’s life had never been anything short of rough from the moment he was born and it was only in the last few years that he had managed to escape his circumstances and find some sort of solace. Barnaby had been put off by his prickly attitude but that didn’t mean he didn’t want to do everything he could to help him.

Still, he abruptly straightens up at the familiar sound, his eyes widening behind his glasses as he stares at the tiger hybrid lounging on his couch. “Did you just hiss at me?”

“You’re getting too close,” Kotetsu informs him coolly. “Warn a guy before you get that close, okay?”

Barnaby opens and closes his mouth a few times, indignant that he had been hissed at in his own apartment by the person who had just moved into a few days ago. He has to bank his anger and tell himself to let it go. “Right, okay, I’ll do that. Just don’t hiss at me again.”

“It’s a reactionary thing, just relax.” Kotetsu flicks Barnaby’s forearm with his tail. “Don’t be so sensitive. I thought you were all gung-ho about doing this? Having second thoughts?”

That makes Barnaby stop moving and he forces himself to relax his posture, every muscle in his body losing its tension before he stretches out a tentative hand. He lets it hang in the air between them for a few minutes, giving Kotetsu plenty of time to see it and plenty of warning before he rests it on top of Kotetsu’s head, rubbing the space between his rounded ears until Kotetsu sighs and closes his eyes, pushing up into the touch much to Barnaby’s relief.

“I’m not having second thoughts and I’m not going to,” he says, and his voice is softer and lower than he intends but he means every word of it and he hopes Kotetsu knows that.

The two of them aren’t well-suited to each other, at least not as far as Barnaby can see, because Kotetsu is more relaxed than he could ever be and has more walls around him than Barnaby could ever think about trying to scale. But maybe if they work at this thing hard enough, he won’t have to scale them, and Kotetsu might show him the way to a door or two.


End file.
